The Gathering Sword
by Kreamed Korn 29
Summary: Sorry for not keeping up with this for a long time... I had huge writers block, and I'm really lazy. Really bad combo
1. Prologue

THE GATHERING SWORD

PROLOGUE

It didn't make sense as of why the war began, but that is always how politics has been. I never truly understood how you could sit around all day and do try to debate what we should do about being attacked. As for me I chose to rebel against the democracy that has now become an empire. I chose to unite all that I could to free us from this evil that has occurred. Gathering them with a sword… But let's begin this story from the beginning...

It was about a year ago when this war began. I was a farmer that worked in the field of the lord of the land. I was the only worker still working hard in the field. The city was built on top of a hill, well a hole on top of the hill, a hill-valley? I don't really know what you would prefer to call it but that's where it was built. It was a soldier colony for the one free republic, which is where I was placed to provide food for them. I had no problem with it seeing as they protected our small village, and I got to know many people that were a part of the effort. But that horrific day, when the imperials attacked, my life changed forever.

I was plowing a field on the east side when a soldier came to me and started to ask me too many questions. I decided that he was not worth my time so I turned back to plowing. But as I prepared to push out he pulled out a gun and shot me in the leg. I immediately fell to the ground unconscious; I woke up what in most people's mind would be the deepest part of hell possible. I awoke, still on the ground where I had been shot, wearily got up and limped back to the colony which was in ruins. I decided that if there was anyone there I would still have an obligation to protect them. But as I entered the gate I fell and began to puke. So… so much bloodshed… And the solders… my friends… all dead… hanged, decapitated, or just killed in battle… No one not even women or children were spared. All I felt from there was pure hatred and anger for the imperialists… "Those bastards," I said, "Those bastards are going to pay!"

I grabbed a sword from one of the fallen soldiers and continued on into the town. Nothing but death and sorrow, and then I heard them, soldiers laughing and a girl screaming. I ran as fast as I could on a limp leg. The soldiers had caught this girl who must have tried to run when she thought it was safe. I had no idea what they were going to do to her, but I knew I had to stop them at all cost. I walked to the outskirts of their fire and shouted "YOU DARE HARM A POOR WOMAN WHO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WAR! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE YOU BASTARDS!" It seemed like a dream as I ran into their camp, they surrounded me and decided who was going to try and kill me. The first one ran at me and our swords clashed mid air. He was surprised that I didn't cower in fear. I punched him in the gut, stabbed the sword I had in him and took his sword.

"Unreal, how'd a little brat like him kill Ninju?" said one of the soldiers, "You're gonna pay!" He charged full force at me and received the end of my blade in his gut. He shook a bit and then fell to the ground as well.

"Susaki!" another guard exclaimed. "I'm going to…"

"Are you going to talk? Or are you going to actually kill me!" I interrupted.

"This guy aint right, he's got the look of a killer. But how is he standing after a shot like that to the leg?!?"

"Fine if you won't charge I will…" We proceeded to battle once more and like the others he fell quickly also. Then two attempted to attack me. One I dodged but the other cut my back. It hurt but I knew that if I fell now they would kill me like the rest of the village. I used the cut to my advantage as I howled in anger. I ran at them and the both fell in one slash. As they fell the rest of the guards panicked and ran.

I went over to the girl who was lying on the ground. She was a year or so younger than I was long flowing brown hair. But instead of a dress like most women wear she wore leather padded pants, a cotton shirt, and a set of fingerless brown gloves to match her pants. I picked her up in my arms and I went to see if the town doctor, Dr. Kizah, was still alive.

I went to his office at the end of town and began to yell his name. "Dr. Kizah? Kizah are you still alive? Dr. Kizah?!?"

I heard some noise under some debree, Kizah's semi bald and white haired head popped out to greet me. "Are they gone?" he asked.

"I think so" I replied. "I'll scout out in a minute but you may want to check her out, I saved her from the imperialists but I…"

"Lilly! Oh Lilly! Thank God that you are still alive! Thank you mister, I didn't think I could live without my granddaughter." Kizah gratefully thanked me. "She'll be alright now… I don't see any bumps and bruises on herrroly cow. Mister let me see your leg. Good night you're back is in bad shape too. I need to fix you up before you do anymore."

I didn't complain until the doctor had his knife in my skin, but at least things were going to heal up. After a week of recovery I went in exile away from the other two survivors and trained with various weapons to prepare for the coming war. That's how my story began, nothing to my name as I start my journey to Enapt.

My name is Aramil Athmar, and this is my journey…


	2. Chapter 1 Journey to Enapt

Chapter 1- The Journey in Enapt

It seemed during that year the world has change so much. The empire is now the dominating power of the land. It wasn't too much of a shocker however seeing how weak government powers are suck ups when they don't want to be taken out of power. And the ones that resist are always "mysteriously vanishing…" Yeah, in other words this was really bad. I never thought that I would live in a time of such terror. If you even think rebellion you might as well kiss your life goodbye. Of course this news would have been useful before I returned to civilization.

I entered in the city nothing but a gi and a straw hat to protect me as I walked into the first of my troubles.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" the guard asked.

"To the bar, I need to visit an old friend." I replied as I took my hat off.

"We don't take your kind here. You should know that! Scum!" said the other guard standing next to him.

"I don't mean to trouble you but there is an old man. He is a doctor. You-"

"I don't care!" The second guard yelled, "Leave or there will be trouble."

"I'm sorry but I need to see this man."

"I've heard enough, say your prayers meat bag!" He pulled out a sword and darted at me. I grabbed his wrist and rolled him over my body. He laid on the ground as I continued to walk to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to see my friend," I said as I placed my hat back on.

"Uh… r-r-right… Come in sir," The other guard shocked said.

I went to the bar and looked around. Not a sight of the old doctor, I called to the bartender she walked over.

"Ma'am," I began, "do you know where I could find a doctor around here with the last name Kizah?"

"I might," she replied, "what's the purpose of the visit?"

I stared at her, "I'm an old friend."

"I don't know where he lives or where he has been."

"I need to find him and I don't have time to wait around."

"We have no need for bounty hunters out here. Good day sir," she stormed off.

A little dissapointed with the results, I walked out of the bar to the fimilar group of friends from before. And they looked happy to see me. But as I gazed around I realized that they weren't looking at me. Then I looked around and saw that the bartender was in the middle.

And she started talking, "I told you guys to leave me and my grandfather alone. All we try to do is get by in life. And all you do is cause us-"

"Shut up slut," said one guard, "at least after I'm done with you, you will be." He started to grab her.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, "Protecting the city is one thing but harming an innocent woman is too much. You better stop this at once or you will pay for this."

"Who is this fool?" The guard asked. "He's no different than any of the others, get him."

"No!" the girl screamed. "Don't get involved!"

They charged at me two began their downward strikes. I darted to the side and grabbed a cane from a shop on the street. Two others came with spears and began to swing madly. I took the cane and beat away their strikes without moving my body. They stood there in shock as their spear tips broke from the tip. I began my charge at them, they tried to run but did not make it far as they fell from the blows of the cane. I took a pole and the two broken spear heads and turned to the others.

"L-let's get out of here!" one guard screamed. He was knocked down to the ground by the captain.

"We don't let rebels survive, you know the drill," the captain stated, "Everyone attack!"

"No!" girl screamed.

They all came at me wildly. I spun my pole around knocking guards left and right. As bodies laid everywhere the captain became irritated.

"Useless peons, It's time for me to show you how to kill a man!" the captain stated as he pulled out his katana. "Now you'll see the true power of an imperialis- ahhhhhh!" The captain looked down and saw the spearheads driven into his feet. What… I got fed up with his chatter.

"Now I'll spare your life, but you must stop this madness," I started, "Now mam, I would really appreciate your help now. Could you tell me where… Ahhh!" Yeah you guessed it, that spearhead made an impact, on my back.

"Ha let's see how you fair after that! You no good… huh? Where did he- what?!?" Yeah I was airborne.

"That's it, I gave you the chance to redeem yourself! You have denied my offer! Goodbye!" I threw the spearhead into his skull. He fell immediately.

"Now, sorry about that," I began, "Do you think we could go see my old friend now?"

She looked at me and began to look down. "Why did you… I mean… I appreciate the help but I don't think that it's a good-" I put my finger at her mouth.

"You can thank me later but this isn't the place or time," I said, "Kizah, where is he?"

"My grandfather… he is an innocent man don't hurt him please." My jaw dropped as I realized who this woman was. Lilly, that girl from the village so long ago, I couldn't believe it but I couldn't let her know who I was. After I left her and her grandpa she would never forgive me.

"I'm not here to harm him, he really is just an old friend of mine." I started.

"Fine, but could I at least get the name of my rescuer?" she asked.

"I go by Intensu Rhata." I stood there and prayed that it would work.

"Well Mr. Rhata," Lilly started, "I'm Lilly, and I'm more than happy to bring you to my grandfather."

We started off and for safe measures I decided that tipping my hat low would be a good idea. Not to hide from the guards, but from Lilly. I knew that it wouldn't be long before she'd realize my true identity. I decided that I'll let that moment will come when it does.

"Grandpa!" she called out, "Grandpa we have company! Grandpa!"

"Yes, I'm coming!" called out a voice from the other room. "I hope it's not another one of those guys from the…" He stopped and saw my face and knew immediately it was me. "Lilly, sweetheart, start the kettle."

"Hello to you too old friend, I began to come in for a hug but received a firm smack across the face."

"Do you know the pain you've cause my granddaughter and myself by walking out on us, I saved your life and you left us here to rot." Kizah started. "Now you come back to hurt us yet again. How dare you come and-"

"Shut up!" I took the hat off and stared him strait in his eyes. "I didn't want what happened to happen either but it was the only way to start this." I threw a piece of paper with a symbol of a spear, a sword and an olive branch.

"I don't see the connection." Kizah stared at it.

"Don't you see," I pointed at the picture, "This is the symbol for the rebellion I am starting. I don't know what it is going to take but I'm going to seek revenge on our city and-"

"This is foolish," Kizah started, "You disappeared for a year to come back with a piece of paper."

"The past year I have been training with the strongest weapon masters in the land to prepare for this war I'm starting," I explained. "I want to invite you to this. Not as a warrior but a doctor. I don't want you to do something you don't want to but I want to offer you the chance to help people who are fighting for freedom."

"I don't know," Kizah started, "this may backfire big time."

"I'm not ready to start a full war so please take your time however I need to know of any anti-imperialist groups in the-"

"The tea is done just the way you like it grandpa." Lilly began to walk into the room. "I hope you like it the way my grandpa would Mr. Rham-my gosh." She finally glanced at my face. We stood for a good few minutes. I couldn't even say a word. I could see tears fill her eyes.

I managed to get a part of a word. "Lil-"

"YOU JERK!" this didn't seem to surprise me at all accept the fact that the fist that she hit me with was directly in the face.

"Wow, you still have a pretty good right," I said as I was flat on the ground.

"YOU LEAVE US FOR A WHOLE YEAR WITH NO EXPLINATION OR ANYTHING AND YOU EXPECT ME… er… US TO TAKE YOU BACK WITH OPEN ARMS?!?" I MEAN I'VE… WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE AUDASITY TO WRITE! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!"

"Yeah… I deserved that… but you need to understand that it was necessary to try and bring our land to a peaceful era… Pleas understand I didn't mean to hurt you."

"US"

"It sounded like you were more concerned about me than the doc here."

Lilly's face turned bright red. Going… going… gone… Yeah... I got slapped strait on the cheek followed by Lilly running out of the room.

"Sounds like you two are going to be getting along well." The doctor proceeded.

"How long has she been like that?" I asked him.

"It's been on and off. You really hurt her by leaving without saying a word. And-"

"I did deserve it," I told him, "please understand I want to make this place better for all of us. Maybe an era of peace for everyone to enjoy."

"Well what exactly do you have in mind, I mean when this age of government is over?"

"Well," I started, "I'm not sure right now but there must be something that can bring an eternal peace."

"I with that were so," the doctor commented, "it's almost impossible though, but back on subject, indeed there is a group of rebels known as the Enaptin rebels. They are a decent sized group of about 35 members. Mostly farmers and peasants, accept for their squad leaders and their two head leaders. Jesse Utara and Sandun Haturn, they were former imperialist that broke away after the empire was established. They are the only rebel group here though. If you can get them to join you then I will aid with medical needs."

"Doc-"

"But this doesn't change a thing between us. You have a lot of making up to do," he said with a firm tone. "Besides you have enough to do with making up with Lilly. You're going to have a fun time with that." He smiled as did I. I then proceeded to get the directions to who I could talk to so I could meet these Enaptin rebels, and made my way to the door.

"Wait," I turned to see Lilly with a scarf, "this is my lucky scarf. You can borrow it, you're going to need all the help you can get to find this group. But I want this back… so… don't go on any big journey or something." I looked down into her eyes as she looked into mine with tears in her eyes.

"Lilly, I promise you, I will return. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She gave me this look of disbelief, I pulled out a necklace. "This is a necklace that my mother gave me," I stared directly into her eyes into her very soul. "I'll let you hold on to it, but I want it back when I return." She took it and it was as if all of her disbeliefs disappeared into thin air. I then left to find the Golden Tavern.

As I arrived there I noticed the foul stench of horses in the air. I walked into the bar to see the most unfriendly faces a person could find. I figured that they didn't typically get good news so I didn't expect good welcome. I walked up to the bar and began to talk to the bartender.

"Excuse me sir," He approached me "I'm looking to take down a donkey but don't know where to turn. Do you have any suggestions."

He began looking around. "It's the third room to the right." He pointed down the hallway. "The password is Utara Haturn." I began to walk there but noticed the imperialists watching my moves so I left the bar and proceeded from the back.

I made it to the door and meet the two armed guards. One wearing A leather shirt with a steel shoulder pad along with plated leggings and leather boots, and the other in nothing but steel armor.

"Password?"

"Utara Haturn."

He looked at the other guard and nodded and then proceeded to open the door. I walked in and saw two men sitting at the end of the table. One was wearing a gray imperialist uniform with a, with a western style hat, I believe it is referred to as a 10 gallon hat, and had a spear laying across his lap. The other was wearing plated armor leggings with a cloth sleeveless button down shirt and a gold cape.

"Who is this?" asked the man in black. "Why are you here?"

"Good sirs, my name is Aramil Athmar, I am a trained fighter from afar seeking revenge for my village destroyed by the imperialists. I am rallying any rebels against this threat to the world to free us from their oppression. And to make this short I wish to have your rebellion join this cause."

The man in the gold cape proceeded. "My name is Sandun Haturn, I lead these people to free our town from this oppression. Tell me what makes you think that this will work so well. What have you done to prove that will earn my trust."

"Well for one thing," I started, "I took an entire squad of imperialists single handedly."

"Impressive," Sandun commented. "But have you proven yourself against any of my men?"

"Well… no… what must I do to gain your trust."

"You must-"

"Fight me!" the man in imperialist uniform shouted.

"Very well," Haturn stated, "Mr. Athmar do you accept this challenge."

"If I must, but is there any way to avoid the fighting and solve this peacefully?"

"NO! IN THE NAME OF THESE PEOPLE OF ENAPT I JESSE UTARA WILL DEFEAT YOU AND CONTINUE BRINGING THEM HONOR!"

"If that is the case then so be it," I said. He stood up and began to charge at me, I prepared to take the attack. He jump in the air proceeded to come down in sheer brute force. I quickly moved to the side. He missed and proceeded with swings and jabs that would have thrown a normal fighter off guard. I proceed to dodge his attacks and then vaulted over the table to the side of the room with the weapons rack."

"Are you going to dodge me all day or are you going to fight me?!?" Jesse demanded to know.

"I just wanted to see what I was up against." I grabbed a bokken from the rack, "Shall we continue?" I charged at him. He was caught off guard as I nailed him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor as everyone began to gasp.

"I am sorry for the heavy blow but I did not want this confrontation to last for long," I commented to Jesse, "I hope I have-" Jesse had knocked me down and got up to his feet.

"We're not done you jerk!" Jesse went on.

"But… fine… If we must," I said. I picked up the bokken and got in stance for the final blow.

He came full force for a frontal assault with his spear aimed directly at me. That was my chance, I jumped on top of his spear, ran across it, and kicked him upside the head. It was the perfect attack until I saw what he prepared for. He had a secret weapon in his uniform a revolver, he had it an inch away from my heart.

"Game over," He said.

"Not a chance," I responded as I grabbed the gun in his hand. He hesitated and accidentally pulled the trigger which sent a small metal object into my shoulder. I pulled out the sharp object from my penetrated skin.

He looked in amazement as I threw the shard aside. He fell to the floor from the last blow he recieved.

"Tell me," I started, "If you are truly are here to defend these people, why do you wear such a uniform?"

"SHUT UP!" his anger through me off guard, "You'll never know the hardship we faced as the Ficada! I'd give my life for the cause that we fought for. We wanted freedom, and peace and then this group of new government officials envisioned a new future and killed off all of us, or at least most of us. AND I WILL FIGHT WITH THIS UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!

"HAVE YOU NOT HEARD A WORD I SAID?!?" he looked at me in curiosity, "I lost everything to these people too. I want you guys to join me and together we will defeat them. Why are you attacking me with intentions to kill me?"

"Do you know what you accepted when you took on this challenge?" Jesse asked. "This is a fight to the death. If you win you take my place."

I opened my eyes to what these guys intentions were. "What? Why would you do something like this to your kin? This is not right?"

"Oh come now Mr. Athmar don't leave me hanging," Haturn said, "I haven't gained your trust yet."

"I'm sorry," I said, "But I won't shed another mans blood for your pleasure. Good day."

"Oh but that's not good enough, you accepted this match now finish your opponent." Haturn continued. I looked at Jesse and walked over to him. He closed his eyes and appeared to be preparing for death to embrace him. But was shocked as he felt me prepare to lift him up.

"No man deserves to die," I could see the shock in Jesse's face as he realized that this wasn't his deathbed.

"I believe I misjudged you Athmar," Haturn said, "Only a coward would leave the weak alive."

"No. The only a fool oppresses the weak."

"Then perhaps you should leave."

"Perhaps, but I must take someone with me." I turned to Jesse. "You should come with me."

"What?" Jesse replied. "But, you-"

"You are a worthy opponent, but a stronger ally, " I said, "We can free this place from these oppressors that destroyed all we cared and loved."

"You can't be serious," Sadun went on, "you're going to take him over-"

"Excuse me. I don't believe I was talking to you." I said, "So what do you say Jesse why not join-" everyone turned to the noise that was heard at the doors of the room. Then a loud crash as the imperialists broke in the room.

"Kill the rebels!" the guard said as the waves of guards poured in.

"We need to get out of here Jesse," I told him, "Any escape routes?"

"Just one," he replied, "come on." We climbed up the stairs as arrows flew at us. "Okay here is the fun part."

"Oh no Jesse I can't do this man."

"Come on Aramil, this is the only way."

"This is a bad idea"

"One-"

"Jesse"

"Two-"

"JESSE!"

"Three! YE HAW!" that was the last words I heard as we jumped from the second story window into the waters below.

"That was crazy Jesse! Never do that again." I told him.

"Chances are I won't be able to keep that promise. But-" we both began to feel squeamish after the horror we saw. All the rebellions troops were hanging by nooses 35 nooses with one empty one calling for Jesse.

"Okay we have to get out of here now! I say we go down stream and make our way into my safe house."

"Yeah... Right..." You could feel how Jesse was in sheer distraught over the loss of all of his friends, maybe even his brothers.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but there will be a time to mourn them, but we need to go so we can survive, or the whole cause is lost.

"Right!" his facial expression did not change but his focus was on target.

We made our way into the current until we made it to the outskirts of the city and then made it back to Kizah's place. We made it to the door as Lilly was preparing to go outside.

"Oh, Aramil, you're back," she looked me at first with a pleasant surprise and then in distress as she saw the wounds on the two of us. "What happened to you guys."

"Those bastards did it again." Jesse said, "They killed... ALL OF THEM."

"WHAT?" Lilly seemed quite surprised to see something like this happen.

"I don't mean to interfere in the talk but we need to get inside and discuss our next step. They're still looking for you Jesse and it'll be best if you stay in here for now." And this is how our ranks began. Not exactly how I intended for this but it just goes to show the power and terror of these imperialists.


	3. Chapter 2 All that starts bad ends with

Chapter 2- All that starts bad ends with a BANG!!!

"I can't believe they're all gone," Jesse said, "They were innocent people that stood up for freedom." He took his hat off and threw it across the room. The other things he stated shouldn't be brought up in public so I'll let your minds wander on that one.

"I don't even know what to tell him," Lilly whispered into my ear, "I mean after everything that happened, is there anything we can say."

"It's hard for him. Remember when we lost all of our village?" I asked as she closed her eyes and thought of that day. "We can only try and help him in any way we can." We turned back to see the back door flung open and Jesse sitting on the back porch in tears.

"Jesse," Lilly said as she sat beside him, "I'm really sorry for what happened, it's hard to lose everything and-"

"I appreciate the kind words," Jesse said, "but I'm going to need a little time alone."

"Right," Lilly said. She proceeded to enter the room I was in with a pissed off look on her face. "Why did you stay in here? You could have at least come out there to show some support you were just talking about."

"Calm down," I went on, "Nothing you say right now is going to change his attitude."

"You act as if you know a lot about this subject," she went on in a cynical tone.

"If you want to know yes," she stood at me a little shaken at my statement, "The past year I've seen more death than I did that day we met." I walked to the door and sighed.

"Aramil, I didn't mean any-"

"IT'S..." I paused a minute as I realized I had frightened her with my tone. "It's okay, but it's a subject that we can talk about later. Go get Jesse I'll get your grandfather and we'll talk about our next plan of attack."

"But..." Lilly looked at me uneasy. "Ara-"

"I'm fine, it's been a long year. The only joy I have gotten is seeing yo-" My face began to glow red, "I mean the two of you, but we need to plan on what to do next."

I saw a slight smirk as she turned and darted out of the door. I went and got the doctor and the four of us planned our next plan for attack.

"I don't see how the two of you are going to be able to accomplish such a large task!" The doctor said.

"Kizah we will be fine as long as everything goes as planned." I said.

"Yeah and we see how well that worked last time," Kizah commented.

"That wasn't his fault," Jesse butted in, "we were both pretty banged up from the duel we had so."

"What?" The doctor said.

"Well what I meant was," Jesse began to stumble on his words.

"We fought okay," I said, "I was trying to earn Sandun's trust and it turned into a fight to try and pleasure him."

"Anyways," the doctor continued in confusion, "How are these new weapons of yours going to help us Jesse?"

"Right," Jesse started, "These bombs right here will cause a great deal of damage and confusion as we make our way to the capitol building. Which should buy us enough time to pass by most of the gaurds."

"Exactly," I continued, "We will pass though and make our way to the capitol and recapture the city by submission from the governor."

"Loft, will have nothing to do with this you know," Kizah stated as he pointed at the map on the table. He won't be just sitting there, he has his armed guards, as well as a nameless man hungry beast waiting there to gobble you up."

"Leave the beast to me," I said as I placed my hand on my katana and wakizashi. "I'll give that creature a run for his money."

"I see you finally have weapons," Jesse said.

I smiled, "Well I could've had these when we where fighting."

"Oh no that's quite fine," he said.

"Not meaning to knock you off your tangent early," The doctor interjected, "but when is this whole operation running down?"

"Well they are probably in celebration for the destruction of the rebellion," Jesse said, "so they will likely be having a party to celebrate."

"And they'll be dead drunk," I commented, "no better time."

"So when are we going?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Oh no Lilly you won- wow!" my jaw dropped at the sight of her. She had a blue fighter's uniform that reached down to a little lower than her thigh, they were met by her light blue stockings that went down the rest of her leg. She had a pair of sandals on her feat, and the light blue scarf that she handed me before I left last time was on her waist. Her hair was in a pony tail which made the front of her brown hair sand up.

"No, Lilly I forbid you to do this!" Kizah demanded. "This isn't a bar fight, this is life or death."

"I know but they need all the help and besides," she extended a fan out, "I'll be fine."

The doctor turned to me, "Well she's all yours."

"What?!?" I was astonished at what Kizah said, and that remark was only one of many that was rushing in my head at that time.

"Well, I'm an old man I won't be able to stop her," he smiled at me. I realized that there was nothing I could do.

I walked up to Lilly. "So you're comming?"

"Yup!" She said in a perky tone.

I sighed. "You stay by me, and don't go wandering off."

"Yes daddy." she said teasingly.

"Great," Jesse said, "So what are we doing?"

"Jesse!" everyone shouted.

It was nightfall and things couldn't have gone as smooth as they did. Jesse planted his bombs around the bazaar where the party was. The officers were too drunk to tell that he wasn't wearing their uniform but his own. We made our way to the end of the road as Jesse lit the fuse.

"So how long do you think we have until they go off?" I asked as we began our dart toward the capitol.

"Oh it should go off in about-" the earth began to quake under our feet. "Now."

"We don't have much time to waste then," Lilly said.

"Now remember," I started, "stay by me until we meet the beast, then-"

"I'm not a child Aramil," she said sternly, "I can take care of myself thank you. Jeez."

"Alright love birds," Jesse ragged on, "you can deal with you're family disputes later, right now we need to worry about our goal."

"Right, wait. What? Jesse!" Yes I know one of my stupid moments. "Shut up!" My face began to blush at the thought.

"Okay slowpokes what's the matter can't keep up with a girl?" Lilly yelled back at us.

"Oh I didn't realize that we had a female in our group," Jesse said.

"WHAT?" the anger from Lilly's voice could be felt. I was just glad it wasn't me this time. It was all good fun until Lilly ran right into the first of our problems. Falling on her butt she looked up to realize that there was an imperialist standing in front us.

"Oh crap!" she yelled. The guard came down with a sword slash that was quickly blocked my me. Followed by a gunshot from Jesse that sent him down.

"You see this is why I said stay by me!" I scolded her.

"Come on now Aramil we wouldn't have this much fun if I was listening to you the whole time." Lilly went on.

"Now is not the time Lilly," I said as the squad of guards had surrounded us with their swords drawn. "Now Jesse!" I hollered to him. He pulled an explosive out and threw it directly under his feet.

"Jesse what are you doing!" Lilly shrieked. But instead of an explosion as before it was a smoke cloud. I picked up Lilly and carried her into the ally. Jesse soon appeared from the smoke with an explosion following him.

"Let's not do that again," I said.

"Agreed," they responded. We cut from that ally way and went another four blocks before we met our next problem. We reached the corner as I halted them. I peeked out the corner and saw a troop of archers on the wall and the door to the fortress was shut.

"Time for your magic Jesse!" I directed him. He took a bag out of his pocket and began to light fuses and throw bombs everywhere. He then opened his shirt to pull out a flat object as we waited anxiously for our distraction.

Boom. Explosions were heard left and right and just like the explosions the guards were distraught at the sight.

"To the door now!"Jesse yelled. We made it to the door as Jesse placed the flat object on the frame. He then lit a fuse that led to the object. "What are you standing here for! I said next to the door! Oh who cares RUN!"

We all swung around the corner as a loud explosion destroyed the once towering door. We made our way inside and found a sewer pipe, we made our way down.

"Hey Jesse?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You said to the door."

"Shut up."

We laughed as we made our way through the foul stench of this dreaded place. We made our way to the ladder we needed to climb. And climbed up to see the capitol building before us.

"I guess the guards are still at the gate," I said, "Come on!" We headed into the building where I was surprised to see that my assumption was wrong. We entered the room which was two stories tall with a second story floor which the governor was as with two armed guards. The first floor was where an entire battalion of soldiers were. Yeah you thought I was getting off lucky.

"I've been expecting you!" the governor yelled in his irritating high pitched squeal. "You thought you were going to take my city away from me. I don't think so! Guards attack!" They all began their march but then stopped in awe looking up instead of at us.

I got out of my stance to see that Jesse was on the second floor holding out two revolvers and revealed an entire belt of gernades.

"You guys care about your live leave this city now if not you'll feel the wrath of the Ficada!" Jesse howled.

"Ha that rag tag group has been dead for over two years!" one guard yelled.

"You didn't kill all of us though! I Jesse Utara of the Ficada will take all of you on single handedly!"

"Jesse!" I yelled.

"You guys need to keep going the sun is rising and more guards are going to be coming now go!" He threw a smoke grenade in front of us and we darted off to a nearby door. We closed the door to hearing loud gunshots and cries of falling soldiers.

"We can't just leave him Aramil," Lilly said, "We have to go back!"

"We can't just fail him either!" I stated. "We need to focus on the task ahead or this whole mission will fail!"

"But-"

"We don't have time to wait come on."

"Right."

We made our way to the next room, and then a kitchen, followed by a staircase we flew up we then entered the second floor balcony we circled around Jesse and began our approach to Governor Loft.

"No you fools, protect me!" The cowardly Loft commanded. The two guards charged at me and I quickly pulled my blades out and met one of their blades the other guard went after Lilly. He soon was on the ground with a footprint implanted in his skin.

The guard jabbed at me I took knock away his blade with my wakizashi and stabbed him with my katana. He dropped to his knees and then fell as I kicked him off my blade.

"Now where were we governor," Lilly said.

"Useless peons," the governor smirked as he pulled a cord above his chair, "Feel the power of the Quaken!"

The floor from the third floor opened as a horrific creature fell from it crushing the guards under it. The quaken had a blob type of body. 20 tentacles and a huge appetite as it ate the foolish guards in the creatures vicinity.

"Keep the governor company," I said, "I have business to take care of."

"Wait, Aramil!" Lilly yelled. But it was too late as I jumped down to the first floor and rolled myself right in front of the creature.

It shrieked at me and then surprisingly spoke to me. "Never have I met such a delicious morsel with so much power! You will fill my appetite for a while!" He then proceeded to shriek at me again.

Chunks of flesh and armor spewed in my direction, but I stood firm holding my katana up. The first tentacle came around and with a swing the tentacle fell to the floor. The creature shrieked in pain.

"You have not mastered your energy yet you have such strength! You will be tasty!" The quaken screeched.

"Enough with the comments! Fight me!" apparently that wasn't the best thing to command to a 2 thousand pound creature. He sent 8 of his tentacles to ensnare me. The first two came and like the first one the both were sliced clean the next three were much similar to the first three but it was a distraction as the other three tentacles had came behind me and grabbed a hold of my leg. The creature lifted me in the air and opened its colossal jaws.

"Aramil!" Jesse shouted as he threw the belt of grenades at me. I grabbed the belt and twisted the fuses together. I only had one shot at this so I began to try and strike the fuses. But nothing would work as I slowly moved closer and closer to my demise.

"Aramil!" Lilly screamed. Tears began to fill her eyes.

As I began to sink into the creatures mouth I took the belt and placed it on one of the quaken's teeth and struck the fuses again. Finally success. I threw the belt in the creatures mouth as it prepared to close me in.

"NO!" Lilly screamed as the creatures mouth closed.

BOOM! BOOM! BLAM!

The explosives went off the creatures body parts were around the room and I was sent across the room as well.

"Aramil!" Lilly screamed as she jumped to the lower level.

The governor prepared to creep away but was me by Jesse's revolver in the face.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Jesse asked.

"I was-" the governor started.

"What was that?" Jesse interrupted, "You're going to your office to turn the city over?" The fainthearted governor shook his head and went into his office.

"Aramil! Aramil speak to me!" Lilly ran towards my wounded body. She knelt down and rolled me on my back. "Come on Aramil speak to me!"

I could have given any great quote right then and there. I love you, hey beautiful, but of coarse I said. "Hey your shirt is torn."

Her face turned bright red as she realized that the front of her shirt had a large cut in the front revealing... well if you haven't gotten it by now you're probably to young to understand it.

"You jerk!" she yelled at me. Yeah good old righty was back in my head again. I mean Jesse called her a man with no harm done but here I made a stupid comment and I'm even hurt and I get hit. She took a robe and wrapped it around her.

"Come on," she said, as she attempted to pick me up. I got to my feet and with Lilly's help we made it to the governor's office.

"Everything is in order now... right?" Loft squealed.

Jesse took the paper, "The city is given back to the people, blah blah blah, the new governor is Doctor Kizah, blah blah blah," Lilly and I looked in amazement at the call for her grandfather to be the governor here, "All imperialists will here by be ordered to leave the city and return to their city of origin. Yes it's all in order now sign it and leave this place too you coward!"

"Yes, yes at once," He signed the form and scurried out of the office and out of the door as fast as he could.

"Finally a free place at last!" Jesse ecstatically proclaimed.

"Not yet," I said, "We first need to kick these scum bags out of the city and create order in this city again!"

News traveled fast in the city. The imperialists who refused to leave were killed off by the now freed people of Enapt. When news traveled about the new governor the same joy that the freed people had receive from their freedom was also felt.

The next day all the men and women gathered in the "cleaned out" capitol building as the ceremony began. Kizah walked down the isle with Lilly as Jesse and I were on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Enapt," I announced, "Your new governor. Governor Kizah!" the crowd cheered with joy.

"My first act as governor is to train a new army to defend our city and to prepare for the coming war," the new governor said, "We now are free from the oppression of the imperialists, but it's not over yet, it's time for us to save the rest of the world spread our freedom to the rest of the world. It's time again for freedom!" Cheers were heard throughout the crowd, and the sight of a few rebellion flags brought joy to my heart.

The next month was spent training the army. Many hours of work and lack of sleep brought us a small army that would be ready for when we go against the imperialists.

But our war has just began our next step we need to make our way to Sypheria.


	4. Chapter 4 To Death do we Part?

Chapter 3- The departure to Sypheria

After the successful capture of the capitol in Enapt, I felt it was time that we prepared to sneak into the trade city of Sypheria. But it wouldn't be easy seeing as we caused massive explosions and had drunk guards in our last slip into enemy territory. I felt that this time we should take a quieter approach. We would need to slip in the dock by boat. And what sort of person would be dumb enough to go out and risk his neck like this. A pirate.

I began to look in all the bars in Enapt with almost no luck at all. Almost. I mad my way over to the first bar that I first entered on my first endeavor in this city. I went up to the new bartender.

"Do you know of any pirates that could help me out on a little quest?" I asked.

"Well," The bartender began to think hard, "No, no you wouldn't want to have-"

"Please sir, I'm desperate for help." I pleaded.

"Well okay," he finally agreed, "But don't say I never warned you about this guy. His name is Captain Hector Omar, crazy devil if any that travels the seven seas. His ship the Caren Crow is the most dangerous ship out there."

"Really? A heavily armored vessel?" I began to ponder on this. "How strong is the ship."

The bartender gave a loud laugh. "Oh no I didn't mean dangerous as in for your enemies! I meant that the boat is a death trap. Let's just say splinters are the least of your worries on this journey."

I sighed. "Well I don't have much of a choice. Where is he at?"

The bartender stared at me. His jaw slightly dropped. "You're not joking? Well you're a braver man than I first suspected. He's sitting over in the corner there." I left the counter and made my way over there.

The man that I was directed to reeked with the smell of alcohol, typical for pirates I presumed. He had a triangular hat with a cutlass at his side. Quite frankly I think that I would have more of a fight with a tamed dog than this man.

I decided that it was proper that I started, "Are you-"

"Captain Omar at yer ssservice," the drunk man slurred. Great I now have to reason with a drunk. As if things couldn't get any harder I now must deal with this too.

I decided that I needed to go in all or nothing, "I hear that you have a vessel that could bring me to Sypheria, I was-"

"Aye lad I can bring ye to Sssypheria," the Omar went on, "But I won't be doin this fe-fer free now lad. What can ye offer?" He began to see if I was going to pull out a wallet.

"What kind of fee would you be requiring?" As I said this I began to hear that voice inside my head go _Aramil, you idiot_.

"Hmmm..." I could see a glimmer enter the captains eye, "Well it appears that we be in a stalemate here, you want a ride and I want sssomething in return, but I'm too drunk to figure it out. So lets say we will settle it this way." I began to think of how bad this could end up, offering a pirate anything he wants, stupid stupid stupid. "I'll give ye a ride over," my heart began to jump, "and when we enter our destination ye can pay me then, whatever seems fit." Well I thought it was going to be worse but it didn't seem that bad.

"You have yourself a deal." We shook hands and agreed to meet as soon as our squad was assembled and we were at 100 percent, and seeing as I was still in a sling it could take a little while the broken bone seemed to be better but Kizah recommended one more week.

Back at the capitol building the three of us: Kizah, Jesse, and myself began to discuss what our next step would be in on our journey.

"We need to make this journey with a small mission so I think that we should only bring a small squad, maybe of 10 or 12," Jesse began, "We have no idea the number of soldiers that we are going to be up against."

"This is true," Kizah commented, "We have no idea what we're up against and if we send in a large army then we will get nowhere fast."

I shook my head in agreement, "I do not think that would be wise so we should only go with 10, so there is you and me, and..." I began to ponder who else I wanted to bring along. I mean there are so many great warriors in Enapt to bring with us, but who. I heard a clamor and turned to see the door on the other side of the room slightly cracked. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I need to go on a walk for a minute.

"But we need to decide what to do here," Jesse pressed.

"Well I'm sure that you two are capable of successfully preparing a squad of elite soldiers, after all you two have been with the soldiers longer than I have," the compliment that I had given didn't fly too well with them but did give me time to leave the room.

I walked into the room with the cracked door and proceeded to slowly walk into the kitchen and sat at the table. I closed my eyes and began to focus on my surroundings, I then heard the noise of the intruder. I waited for a second and once the intruder stopped that's when I darted towards them. I prepared to take down the intruder but then realized who it really was. "Lilly!" I shot by her and nailed the wall of pots and pans.

"Aramil!" Lilly darted towards my semi-conscious body, "What were you doing?"

"I was wondering the same about you, I came in here to see who was snooping in on our conversation," I looked at her. "What exactly were you doing back here?"

"Well I was- making something to eat."

"With no pots or pans."

"Um yea-"

"Lilly?" I sternly looked at her.

After a few second stare down Lilly gave in. "I don't like not knowing what is going on so I decided to find out what is going on."

"You know you shouldn't do that, it was stupid and dangerous."

"You're not my dad Aramil! I'm sick you you treating me less than anyone else." She turned around with her arms crossed.

"Lilly I'm not treating you less than anyone else, I just want to pro-"

Jesse shot into the room, revolvers out, and fired wildly. I grabbed Lilly and took cover.

"Jesse you idiot!" I yelled at him. "What is your problem you could of killed one of us!"

"I'm sorry Aramil I heard crashing and- and- oh I see what's going on here!" Jesse smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little irritated now.

"You couldn't stand the fact that you were separated from the dear Lilly, so you decided to take a break and pay a visit!" He began to laugh hard.

Lilly's face burned red as did mine and before I could control it Jesse was punched strait out of the door. I heard the doctor ask what happened.

"A frying pan," Jesse said nervously, "Aramil thought I was an intruder." I heard them walk off.

I turned around, "Lilly are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so. Well it looks like your arm is feeling better," she said as she examined my hand. "You know you guys could use a medic on your journey, I'm not as good as grandpa but-"

"Oh no, not this, I don't want you to go."

"And why is that?" she anxiously asked.

"Do I need a reason for my decisions?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you have not given me a reason to not go!"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Oh come on Aramil."

"NO!"

"Please?" she gave me this look that made me feel guilt. I've been around the world and l have fought many battles but this emotion was something I couldn't seem to fathom. Never in my entire life have I felt this before.

"I- uh-," my face turned red. I spun around so she couldn't see my face.

"Come on Aramil," she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Why must you always persist like this?" I asked her. I turned around, getting ready to express my point, but was stopped in my tracks by Lilly. With her head lowered, eyes shut, and mouth ajar, the feeling came back to me.

"I- I just wanted to help," tears began to streak down her face. I went over to comfort her but she jerked away and darted out of the room.

I sighed. I knew I messed up.

I took quite some time looking for Lilly but couldn't find her anywhere. It's amazing just how large the capitol building really was. I searched all around but had no clue where she could be. Then it finally hit me. The roof.

I made my way outside and climbed the side of the building and as I expected there she was wiping away her tears. I made my way to the top, and slipped under Lilly's nose. I took notice around th roof that all the entrances had been blocked off, to prevent people like myself from coming up. I definitely needed to set things strait.

"Uh- Lilly?"

She turned around wiping away her tears and trying to straiten herself up, "Ar- Aramil? But how-"

"I'm a climber not a stair walker," I smiled. She couldn't help but smile, but quickly returned to her mad face. I sat next to her and looked into the sky, the sun was setting.

"You know," I began, "the sunset used to always bring me terror."

Lilly looked a bit confused but couldn't help but question me. "Why?'

"Before I moved into that village where we met I wasn't always with the government," I looked at her. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"And I'm sure that you got everything that the government provided from your parents," she began to peek over to see how I would respond. She was sure she won this.

I sighed, "No, I would have to say I hardly got by after my parents were gone." She looked at me in shock, I could see that she was embarrassed from her last statement.

"Aramil I'm-"

"No it's fine. Really it's not your fault. I don't really talk about it so I don't expect you to know. My parents used to be well known when I was boy. My older brother and I used to be treated better than everyone else my brother loved it but I preferred doing things for people than getting things. When I was about six, when the Imperialists began to expand, my house was in the capitol. It was nightfall and they attacked. My entire family-," tears began to swell up in my eyes, I sighed, "they were destroyed by this, I was the only one who escaped the wraith that ensnared my parents, and my older brother." I looked at Lilly who was shaken by everything that was just brought to her attention.

"Aramil," she began, "I- I don't know what to say."

"My brother saved my life," I said. Lilly turned to see my face once again up in the clouds. "He and I were playing that day and he hid me away as the imperialists carried him away."

"That's... horrible!" Lilly finally snapped after the pain she heard my heart cry out. "Who takes an innocent child and- and-"

"That 'and' is why I say no on you coming to Sypheria," she looked at me in understanding and as she did I noticed her face turned into a shade of rose. "But if you want to come, you can."

"REALLY!" she screamed and hugged me.

"On one condition." I said.

She stood up, still smiling. "What? What is it?"

"You stick by me at all times when we are over there no matter what happens." I waited for that response that would cause this whole trip to change.

"Yea okay. YEA! I'M GOING TO SYPHERIA!" She when back to hugging me. It caused that feeling to return, again.

"Okay, Lilly alright, come on now. Give me some air." The whole statement I just said was completely ignored from the attack that was wrapped around me. I finally had to pull her off of me.

"You really are mysterious Aramil," Lilly said, "just when I thought I figured you out you always have something new up your sleeve."

"I don't know, you have definitely thrown me off with your secret ninja style recently," I smiled, she couldn't help but laugh.

The stars began to shine in the night sky. Lilly began to talk about her family, and how Kizah is the last of her family after her mother died from child birth and her father disowned her.

"No child should ever be in that position," I told Lilly.

"I know, at least I had someone who took me in," she looked at me again, "So what did you do those first couple of years before you came to the village."

I looked down, I didn't know whether or not I should tell her the truth of the matter. Would she look at me differently, no I couldn't, I wouldn't, I didn't want her to know about that part of my life.

"Aramil, are you okay?" she looked with concern.

"I don't think it's a good time to tell you about that." I got ready to stand up, but was tugged on the wrist by a warm comfort I haven't felt since I was a child.

"I'm here for you if you need me." The same words my mother used to tell me before-. I fell to the ground, the tears began to warm my cheeks. "Aramil! Are you-"

"I'm alright..." I wiped away my tears.

"No, no you aren't," it shocked me as she made this statement, "you need to talk to someone, tell me what is it that is causing you so much pain?"

"My mother was the only one who showed me any form of affection. My father said it was a sign of weakness but my mother pushed him aside and cared for me. The last I saw her was in front of a firing squad led by someone who I thought cared for me," I turned to see Lilly with a blank expression. "I saw a lot of things a child shouldn't see and that is why I try to stop anything from happening to my friends."

"It's not you're fault what happened to you're family, you were only a child when this all happened." she said as she hoped to see my expression change. It didn't. "Aramil?"

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could. Sat there and stared into space. We sat there for a while as the stars floated over head, her arm around mine. How was I supposed to tell her-. No now isn't the time tomorrow we get revenge for my village, and no sign of weakness could be shown, and yet I didn't want to move. Her arm stayed there and she began to lay her head on my shoulder. I decided to let this night last for a few more hours and then I could prepare.

"So, where were you two all night?" Jesse snapped at us with as we walked in.

"None of your business." I said as I went into my room.

I turned my head slightly to see him go over to Lilly and whisper in her ear. I turned back and heard his body hit the floor. That's Lilly for you, I can't explain it to you but it warmed my heart to be around her. Could this be... love? No it wasn't possible I am a warrior. I can't fall into such an easy temptation, and yet what was going on drove me mad.

The next day came to an interesting start I packed for my things and walked out of the door. I walked out of the capitol and began to walk to the ship.

"Hey, Aramil!" A familiar voice could be heard over the distance as I turned to see him.

"What do you want Jessie?"

"Cant two dudes chill anymore?"

"True, good point," we both laughed and continued walking down the path.

"So we got the troops prepared," Jesse started, "Fourteen as we planned."

"Only eleven troops?" I asked.

"No, you, me, and the twelve soldiers. Why was there supposed to be someone else coming?"

"Lilly's coming too."

"Ha!" he laughed as his hat covered his face. "I knew you two couldn't resist each other from being apart." I still laughed even harder.

"Shut up Jesse!" I yelled at him. I could feel a burning sensation in my cheeks.

As we arrived at the dock I saw the ship that could sink anything, like my hopes of getting to Sypheria. Not to my surprise Omar struts down the ramp, drunk as usual and meets us.

"Ello govna," Omar slurred, "I-I was suspectin you to be her-here a little later. So the crew had a little drinking party."

"Say what!" I yelled as a looked at Jesse. You've got to be kidding me. It the whole crew is drunk who was going to crew the ship.

"Reeeelax though, I've go-got it under control." he turned to the ship. "James! James get yer butt in gear!"

A dark haired man came out of the cabin, he was an average sized man. He wore a green shirt with a brown vest


End file.
